


Ven como eres

by AkiraCassidy



Series: La elección es tuya, no llegues tarde [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers to Lovers, Character Study, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gags, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Lingerie, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Recovered Memories, School Uniforms, Size Difference, Spanking, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Damian se escapa del colegio para ir a Blüdheaven y decirle la verdad a Richard. Que ellos nunca fueron hermanos como Bruce le había dicho, ellos eran amantes y espera recuperar su relación.―No vine a intentar engañarte, vine a hacer que me recuerdes. Que recuerdes lo que teníamos. ―Insiste, sacando la chaqueta color azul, es lanzada sobre el suelo. Procede a abrir despacio los botones de su camisa blanca, sin quitar su mirada del rostro de su amante.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: La elección es tuya, no llegues tarde [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ven como eres

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come as you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957655) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



Damian empuja un par de ganzúas en la cerradura del departamento de Richard, no le toma más de un par de segundos abrirlo. Su antiguo mentor se ha vuelto descuidado. Avanza despacio por la sala, está perfectamente ordenada, la cocina brilla de lo limpia que parece. Toda la casa tiene esa extraña sensación de orden y pulcritud. Recorre el largo pasillo hasta detenerse frente a la puerta que sabe es el dormitorio de Grayson.

Son las 7:35, después de que Alfred lo dejara en la escuela tomó su motocicleta y condujo hasta Blüdheaven, Richard aun debería estar dormido. Toma el pomo de la puerta girándolo despacio, a diferencia del resto de la casa la habitación del mayor es un desastre. Hay ropa y zapatos regados por todo el piso, las sabanas arrastran bajando de la cama. Damian deja caer su mochila sobre la alfombra ruidosamente causando que el antiguo héroe se despierte, Richard se estira sobre el colchón frotándose los ojos con los puños. Parece que Ric acostumbra dormir en ropa interior.

El más joven sube a la cama, gatea despacio hasta el regazo del hombre que antes fue Nightwing y se monta sobre el aprovechando que Ric está medio dormido. Presiona con sus palmas abiertas el pecho del mayor manteniéndolo sobre la cama. El amnésico no lucha, se revuelve sobre las sábanas con un ligero quejido y cierra de nuevo sus ojos. Ha intentado reunirse con él por las buenas en anteriores ocasiones, pero en todas ellas fue rechazado. Grayson solo mantenía contacto con Alfred y evitaba involucrarse con cualquier otro miembro de la “familia”, pero ellos no eran familia, nunca lo fueron y no lo serían.

Damian deja caer su peso sobre la cadera de Richard, este solo lleva unos calzoncillos blancos, las sábanas color crema cubren minúsculamente su tonificado cuerpo. Ric se queja al sentirse aplastado y abre los ojos, parpadea con velocidad adaptando sus pupilas a la luz que entra por la ventana detrás del chico. Apenas distingue una silueta obscura. Robin aun presiona sus manos desnudas sobre el pecho descubierto. Recorriendo de nueva cuenta con sus dedos esos lugares que le eran tan conocidos.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién? ―pregunta el exvigilante. Se recarga en sus codos sentándose sobre la cama, el pequeño atacante lo permite. Una vez está totalmente erguido distingue el rostro del niño―. ¿Damian? ¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

―La puerta estaba abierta. ―Contesta casualmente―. Pero eso no importa, estoy aquí por otro asunto.

― ¿Te escapaste de la escuela y quieres que tú hermano mayor te esconda? ―Se burla Ric, notando que Damian viste su uniforme―. ¿No hiciste la tarea? ¿Los otros niños te molestan?

―Aun si te falta media memoria tienes el mismo sentido del humor estúpido. ―Dice molesto el adolescente―. Estoy aquí para contarte la verdad, puesto que has estado evitándome decidí venir de sorpresa.

―Oh, has venido a contarme la verdad, ¿Sobre los super héroes y todo esa mierda?

―No, otra verdad, una más importante. ―Damian mete su dedo índice en el nudo de su corbata roja tirando de el para deshacerlo. Deja caer la prenda sobre la cama―. Mi padre te dijo que _nosotros_ éramos como hermanos, eso es mentira. Bueno, para explicarlo mejor eso es lo que mi padre cree.

―Entonces no somos hermanos. ¡Vaya, la revelación del siglo! ―Se burla de nuevo.

―Somos amantes Richard. ―Confiesa y Ric tose, ahogándose con su propia saliva.

― ¿Debes de estar bromeando? ¿Qué clase de enfermo se acostaría con un mocoso de 14 años? ―Pregunta enojado, le han dicho toda clase de tonterías esos últimos meses, pero esa sin dudas esa fue la más descabellada.

―Tengo 13, cumpliré 14 el próximo mes.

―Peor aún, si crees que podrás engañarme déjame decirte que no soy tan estúpido.

―No vine a intentar engañarte, vine a hacer que me recuerdes. Que recuerdes lo que teníamos. ―Insiste, sacando la chaqueta color azul, es lanzada sobre el suelo. Procede a abrir despacio los botones de su camisa blanca, sin quitar su mirada del rostro de su amante. Ric apenas alcanza distinguir que esconde el adolescente debajo de sus ropas. Damian abre la totalidad de los botones sacando la prenda por completo. Encima de su piel tostada se ciñe apretada la parte superior de un conjunto de lencería color rojo.

Sobre su pecho plano un par de triángulos de encaje cubren lo que deberían ser sus senos, los tirantes delgados pasan por sus pequeños hombros, de la parte trasera dos listones de unos 3 centímetros de grosor se envuelven contra su estómago cerrándose en un moño en el frente.

―Es tu favorito. ―Continúa Damian―. Fue mi obsequio de san Valentín, me follaste tan fuerte que pude sentirte la semana completa.

Ric lo mira con asombro, es cierto que le gusta la lencería de encaje, el color rojo combinaba maravillosamente con las pieles bronceadas como la de Robin. Pero eso no podía ser posible, el adolescente debía estar mintiendo. Damian continúa sacando su cinturón, para terminar de revelar el resto del conjunto. Unas bragas del mismo rojo encendido, aprietan sus caderas de manera majestuosa, el encaje deja ver debajo de la tela la tierna piel del chiquillo. Su miembro medio duro se vislumbra al interior de la ropa. Sus musculosos muslos y piernas son cubiertas por medias de red del mismo tono, que terminan casi en la unión de sus extremidades. Sin dudas es hermoso.

El mayor piensa en quien fue antes de “el incidente”, si era alguna clase de enfermo o pervertido. Si lo que Damian decía era cierto, cometió un crimen. ¿Cómo es que Batman no lo había descubierto?

― ¿Desde hace cuánto? ―Intenta preguntar, tal vez comenzó poco antes del balazo, el chiquillo era precioso. Debías ser ciego para no notarlo, tenía esa belleza exótica, con piel tostada y enormes ojos esmeralda, aun siendo tan joven poseía una sensualidad que cualquier mujer adulta envidiaría.

―Un par de años. ―Los ojos de Ric se abren con pasmo. ¿había dicho años? ¿se estaba acostando con ese niño desde que tenía 11? El estómago se le revuelve, el amargo sabor del vomitó persiste en el fondo de su garganta.

―No podemos, eres un niño. ¿Sabes cuantos años de cárcel me darán por corrupción de menores? Debo de contárselo a la psiquiatra, no veo un escenario posible para que esto sea normal. ―Habla con rapidez, llevándose las manos a la cabeza tirando del corto cabello.

―Esto es consensuado.

―A tu edad ni siquiera puedes elegir que cereal comer, mucho menos puedes consentir sexualmente. ―Ric niega aún estupefacto. Robin apenas se ha movido, está a medio vestir con un menor de edad cachondo en su cama―. Bájate y vístete. Te llevaré de regreso a la escuela. Olvidaré esto y tú también lo harás.

―No voy a obedecerte, solo obedezco a Dick y a menos que recuerdes todo serás tú quien acate mis órdenes. ―Sentencia el joven héroe.

―Niño, no estoy jugando. Estoy saliendo con una chica, tengo una vida buena aquí no lo echaré a perder por una relación con un mocoso que podría llevarme a la cárcel. ―Dice el acróbata con fastidio.

―Parece que no has entendido tu posición. ―Comienza Damian, toma su móvil de uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones que se quitó anteriormente, mueve sus dedos sobre la pantalla para después mostrar el dispositivo al mayor―. Me asegure de que muchas personas me vieran entrar, la señora que vive enfrente es muy agradable. Dice que me parezco a su nieto.

Dick lo mira con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Lo que muestra la pantalla es la prueba definitiva de que el menor no miente, grabado desde el mismo dispositivo, es él sosteniendo a Damian por los muslos con sus pequeñas piernas abiertas, el adolescente sujeta de manera temblorosa el móvil grabándolos frente a un enorme espejo. El de su anterior Loft lo reconoce casi al instante. Esta detrás del chico, su rostro es perfectamente visible, su hermano esta hecho un desastre, lo que parecen ser los calcetines y su camisa escolar aún se mantienen mal acomodados sobre su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas, saliva y otros fluidos de procedencia desconocida manchan su bello rostro, sus piernas estan tan abiertas que puede ver con demasiada morbosidad como su polla entra al interior del menor, la forma en que los huesos de su cadera se marcan sobre su piel y cree que puede notar algunos moretones en las piernas y cuello del niño. Mientras lo coge con voracidad. Definitivamente es un desviado, un enfermo y mucho más al sentirse excitado por la evidencia de sus crímenes.

―No te atreverías, si dices que me amas tanto, no me dañarías, no de esta manera. ―Intenta razonar. Pero el chiquillo debe estar loco.

―Se que este departamento no está insonorizado, lo compraste cuando empezó esta tontería de Ric. ¿Qué tan fuerte crees que debo gritar para que los vecinos vengan? ―Lo mira analizar la estructura―. Además, se ubica bastante cerca del centro ¿Crees que llamen a la policía?

―Estás loco. ―Ladra el mayor. Damian se inclina sobre su antiguo maestro, acaricia el pecho subiendo a los hombros para descansar sus manos ahí. Presionando sus cuerpos juntos, Ric nota lo duro que esta Robin contra su abdomen. Él también se siente caliente bajo sus calzoncillos. Los labios del adolescente presionan despacio sobre el cuello, besándolo, chupando de manera precisa los lugares donde se siente bien. Damian sopla contra la oreja causando un escalofrió al mayor.

―Se cómo te gusta. ―Susurra, contra el oído, besa la mejilla, sus pequeñas manos acarician la espalda, Damian se acerca rozando sus narices―. Donde te gusta y cómo hacerlo, me lo has enseñado estos años, déjame recordarte mi amado maestro. Déjame enseñarte como mi entrenamiento ha rendido frutos.

―Por favor aléjate, ¿No ves lo mal en esto? Te he lavado el cerebro. Soy un criminal enfermo, debería de entregarme a la policía. ―Dice alarmado el antiguo Nightwing.

―Eres muy ingenuo al pensar que yo soy la víctima. ―Comenta el héroe―. Eso solo significa que no recuerdas en absoluto como empezó esto. Pero ya no importa, estamos aquí y te haré recordarlo.

Damian por fin lo besa frotando sus caderas contra el miembro del mayor, él corresponde sintiéndose increíble al ser besado por el chico, pero tiene miedo, de cuan duro se está poniendo de solo ser acariciado. Miedo de como su cuerpo reacciona al toque de ese adolescente. Damian acaricia su nuca acercándolo mucho más, rascando el lugar que lo hace tener escalofríos, Robin presiona los botones correctos para excitarlo, abriendo su pequeña boca llevando la lengua de Richard a su interior para chuparlo, muerde el labio alejándose un poco solo para volver segundos después a lamer el paladar de Nightwing. No ha mentido, sabe cómo besarlo, sabe los lugares precisos para hacerlo flamear.

El menor gime, Ric aprieta las sábanas entre sus manos intentando no tocar a su supuesto hermano, pero desea poder magullar la tierna carne entre sus dedos, sentir la textura de la lencería contra sus palmas, presionar su piel contra la tela. Empaparse del calor que irradia el joven. ¿Cómo se sentirá su piel? ¿Qué sabor tendrá? Se siente mareado de solo pensar en poder darle una mordida al delgado cuello, en chupar su pecho, mascar sus carnosos muslos.

Todo eso esta tan mal, el nunca antes ha pensado en ser rudo con alguna de sus parejas. El mero hecho de pegar a alguien solo por gusto le parece repugnante. Pero ese sentimiento que le provocaba el menor, el de querer abusarlo, ser tosco es como si lo necesitara. Sus dedos se cierran con fuerza sobre la tela, hasta que sus manos se vuelven pálidas por la presión.

No debería, es injusto, él tiene más fuerza aun si el menor es Robin, él también tiene un cuerpo entrenado. Si lo abofetea, si lo golpea, su piel juvenil se rompería con demasiada facilidad, no tendría que usar todo su poder. ¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Por qué sabe eso? El inmoral deseo lo inunda cuando Damian gime contra su boca abierta. Es feroz y cruel, quiere dañarlo, la perversidad lo nubla. No, no puede, es un delito. Todavía es un niño, está fuera de sus cabales. Debe quitarse al chico, huir pronto antes de que su poca cordura se rompa.

Cómo si Damian leyera su mente, dándole el último empujón que necesita toma las dos manos de su pareja, las coloca una sobre su muslo y la otra en su pecho. Ric lo toma fascinado, su mano encaja tan uniformemente en la pierna del héroe, su piel suave se eriza al primer contacto con Richard. Pasea su tacto de arriba a abajo, por encima de las medias, la tela abraza al menor con una precisión diabólica. Adornando su divina piel obscura, el chico se machaca con más fuerza sobre el miembro de Grayson invitándolo a seguir adelante. 

Presiona un dedo sobre la protuberancia en el sostén frotando la tela contra el pezón de su joven amante. Estruja el botón entre sus dedos tirando de él, originando un gemido de aprobación en Robin, él se curva acercando su pecho a la mano del mayor, Ric tira con más fuerza de nuevo, Damian se revuelve rozando su trasero sobre el regazo del amnésico.

Está jodidamente duro contra el chico, Damian lo puede sentir, su lencería es demasiado delgada como para ocultar algo, él también gotea. Quita la sábana y tirando la ropa interior abajo rodea la base del miembro con sus manos. Presiona su pulgar sobre el glande, agarra la circunferencia con ambas manos comienza a masturbar al mayor, sin dejar de besar usando la fuerza, presión y velocidad necesarias para ponerlo más duro. Ahora es el momento de Ric de sollozar, el menor lo besa con pasión, chupando su boca acallando sus quejidos, lleva el ritmo correcto para mantenerlo gimiendo embelesado.

El estudiante se aleja, separando sus labios con un sonido humedo, Ric respira con la boca abierta mirando un hilo de densa saliva que aun los une. Los labios de Damian estan rojos e hinchados por el impetuoso beso, sus ojos tienen enormes pupilas negras que casi eclipsan por completo las gemas esmeraldas que son sus iris. Con tupidas pestañas negras parpadea dejando ver las diminutas lágrimas que escaparon de sus orbes.

Aún sin dejar de tocar a su hermano se acomoda entre las piernas del mayor mete dos de sus dedos en su pequeña boca llenándolos de saliva para después comenzar a chupar la dura polla. Ric pone una de sus manos de nuevo sobre la cama, la otra toma el hombro de Damian trazando con sus dedos el tirante del sostén. Jadea pesadamente al ser recibido en la cavidad del menor. Es tan pequeño, lo supo al besarlo, no debería forzarse a tragar una polla. Pero aun asi lo hace, llevándolo tan profundo en su primer intento.

Damian abre sus piernas presionando sus dedos mojados contra su entrada penetrándose, chupando a Ric como un experto. Richard se fascina mirando al chico comerlo por completo haciendo una garganta profunda perfecta, moviendo su cabeza, mirándolo con esa sensualidad malévola que posee. El corazón golpea con fuerza amenazando con destrozar su pecho, el chico lo chupa como un profesional. Tararea cuando lo empuja hasta el fondo. Enajenado Grayson observa al adolescente atragantándose, sus hombros tiemblan, pero no desiste, lo lleva más allá de su apretada garganta, ahogándose, debería estar teniendo arcadas.

―Detente. ―Pide entre gemidos Ric, pero no empuja al menor es como si su cuerpo y mente no se pusieran de acuerdo―. Me voy a venir, detente.

Damian lo ignora, succionando con más fuerza, moviendo su lengua sobre la circunferencia. Rozando la carne con sus dientes. Empuja la polla tanto como le es posible al sentirlo vibrar. Ric gime con los labios abiertos, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas, su cuerpo se convulsiona corriéndose en la garganta de Robin. Damian lo bebe gustoso, casi con desespero. El también chilla, empujando un dedo más a su interior, preparándose para lo que sigue.

Ric respira con pesadez recostado en la cama, Damian se retira del mayor que aun esta dolorosamente duro, ¿Él no tenía tanta resistencia? Le tomaba un par de minutos volver a levantarla en otras ocasiones ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera listo de nuevo? Se siente mareado, la cabeza le da vueltas y tiene un dolor punzante en la frente. ¿Esta drogado? No, no le dieron nada, asi no se siente estar drogado. ¿Por qué lo sabe? No ha tomado drogas antes. Desde _el incidente_ la cabeza le ha dolido, pero no era su dolor habitual. Este era una dolencia punzante, como una epifanía el recuerdo de su frente siendo estampada contra una pared lo inunda asi se siente ese malestar. ¿Cómo sabía? Otra vez, ¿Por qué conocía ese dolor?

El joven Robin vuelve a escalar, se coloca suspendido sobre el miembro duro, separando sus nalgas comienza a empujarlo en su interior, Ric no se opone apenas se mueve, yaciendo recostado sobre la cama. Las entrañas del menor se sienten increíblemente cálidas y familiares. El exasesino se clava por completo en la polla de su hermano. Richard lo mira con asombro, solo ha movido un poco las bragas del conjunto para poder albergarlo en su centro, su figura esbelta se ve apetitosa. Hay mujeres así de pequeñas y delgadas, tal vez solo tenía un fetiche con los cuerpos menudos. Intenta consolarse, al notar cuanto desea al menor, su cuerpo arde de solo mirar lo erótico que luce, esta duro como una roca en el interior de Damian y demasiado ansioso de follarlo.

El héroe se apoya en las rodillas de su hermano, levantando su delgado cuerpo y dejándolo caer. Ric aprieta las sabanas mirándolo, Damian se mese con una habilidad espeluznante, usa sus piernas moviéndose de forma armoniosa, llevando Richard hasta el fondo de su cuerpo. El menor muerde su propio labio, lo chupa evitando que algún sonido demasiado alto salga, las voces de las personas en la calle se vuelve ruido sordo a los oídos del taxista, solo puede centrarse en las exhalaciones de su amante y su voz que queda atrapada en sus labios.

Su mano temblorosa se acerca a la cara del adolescente, sentándose sobre la cama de nueva cuenta, acuñando su rostro en la palma. Damian mueve su cabeza aceptado el toque, separa sus labios chupando el pulgar que esta peligrosamente cerca de su boca. Ric pude sentir la voz de Robin vibrar contra su piel. Desea tanto que el joven chille en su boca como lo hizo antes, despacio con miedo se inclina sobre su hermano, Damian lo entiende de inmediato, envuelve sus brazos en el cuello de Ric para atrapar sus labios en un beso. Ese quien fue Nightwing cierra sus ojos saboreando el apasionado contacto.

El Wayne más joven se desliza a un compás lento pero profundo, Ric toca con timidez la menuda espalda, distingue con su tacto una protuberancia sobre la columna del menor, ahora con curiosidad mueve sus dedos sobre esta. El toque es tan conocido, demasiado íntimo, las yemas presionan la larga cicatriz desde la base de su cuello hasta el borde de la ropa interior. ¿Cómo sabe que es una cicatriz?

La imagen mental de cómo debió lucir la herida se instaura en su mente, puede ver la espalda del joven, las suturas frescas, parece aún más diminuto de lo que actualmente es. Recostado sobre brillantes sábanas blancas, en una cama que es demasiado enorme para un niño. Siente la textura de una prenda tejida en su mano. ¿Qué es? Se pregunta intentando mirar más en sus memorias. Damian gime, cuando el chapoteo comienza a oírse. La ropa es un chaleco verde, lo ha recordado, de nuevo el cuerpo sobre la cama se revuelve y lo mira con su infantil rostro entre las almohadas. Es ese niño, ¿Cómo ha obtenido ese feo corte?

El sonido de un disparo lo hace abrir los ojos de golpe, no es de verdad. Ha sido un recuerdo, siente un peso en sus hombros, es demasiado. Por lo que no es el menor apoyándose en ellos, baja sus párpados de nuevo. Esta frente a el lujoso espejo de un baño digno de un hotel de 5 estrellas, pasa la hoja de afeitar por sus mejillas. Damian entra bostezando, comienza a desnudarse sin ningún pudor, se mete a la bañera. El hombre que le regresa la mirada lleva un traje ridículo, parece un murciélago gigante. Batman, ¿él fue Batman? Lo que siente es el peso de la capa obscura.

Se niega a creerlo, Damian deja de besarlo, muerde su mandíbula, pasa su lengua por el cuello lamiéndolo para morderlo de nuevo. La sensación húmeda lo hace sacudirse. Su piel se eriza, la estimulación acarrea consigo otro recuerdo, un viejo Loft en Gotham, el estudiante sentado en sus piernas como en ese momento lucha por callarse, besándolo, chupándolo y arrastrando sus pequeños dientes por su quijada. Se siente mejor que cualquier cosa que recuerde, el también mueve sus caderas encontrándose con las del menor. Intentando clavarse imposiblemente profundo, piensa que esa posición no le gusta. ¿Porqué? El deseo de someter al arrogante chiquillo lo desborda.

Ric lo empuja contra la cama envolviendo sus manos en la cintura, es tan pequeño que las puntas de sus dedos casi se tocan entre si cuando ambas extremidades de se cierran en el chico, marcado un ritmo mucho más fuerte que el anterior, Damian abre sus piernas permitiendo al mayor acomodarse entre ellas. Sus huesos crujen ante las impetuosas penetraciones, Robin busca a tientas sobre la cama el borde de las sábanas, la mete en su boca mordiendo la tela entre sus dientes apaciguando sus lamentos.

El agujero de Damian se contrae chupándolo, es simplemente maravilloso, lo mejor que nunca ha sentido y quiere hacerlo más. Follar más al chico, quiere oírlo, llorar, gritar, gemir. La imagen del adolescente con esas prendas, jadea con dureza cerrando sus ojos, vislumbra en el fondo de su mente una escena similar, pero no es una sábana lo que mantiene silencioso a su joven amante. Las tiras de cuero negro rodean la cabeza de Robin, una pelota roja con agujeros enmudece a su pareja. Aún tiene la mordaza de bola en el fondo de su armario. Se preguntó mucho tiempo porqué tenía ese y otros artilugios más. Parece que ya ha obtenido su respuesta.

El menor está conteniendo su voz, pero no importa. Los sonidos amortiguados son igual de eróticos, la cama azotando con furia la pared, la humedad de sus cuerpos al unirse, así como las pieles chocando son una sinfonía perfecta. El chico se estrecha inigualablemente, se revuelve contra el colchón tensándose, sus manos rascan largas líneas rojas en los brazos de su mentor. Suelta un largo alarido manteniéndolo tan bajo como le es posible, su juvenil rostro se deforma en una mueca de puro placer.

Al verlo Ric oye un click al interior de su cabeza y como si fuera un mecanismo que estuvo apagado por mucho tiempo, los engranajes finalmente se encienden comenzando a moverse trabajando con desasosiego. Toma a Damian por el cabello obligándolo a curvarse más, forzando el cuello hacia atrás. Ha sido un imbécil, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar lo maravilloso que era follar a Damian? ¿Cómo olvidó esos preciados años? Levanta su mano para estamparla con fuerza contra su propia mejilla. Alguien debió golpearlo y decirle que estaba siendo un idiota antes. El sabor metálico crece en su boca, ha roto su labio, pero es lo menos que se merece por ser un cobarde y huir de sus deberes.

―Papi, papi. ―Damian escupe el trapo para llamarlo en su orgasmo, chilla soltando un gemido que es cortado por la gran mano que cubre su boca mientras se corre sobre su vientre.

―Papi ya está aquí bebé, no te abandonaré de nuevo, precioso. Nunca más. ―Dick toma la camisa blanca que aún está sobre la cama, la enrolla por el centro para colocarla en los labios del menor. Damian se vuelve sin esperar ordenes quedando a 4 patas sobre el colchón. Grayson sujeta la camisa con sus manos apenas dando tiempo al menor de recuperarse, el chico aun tirita majestuosamente, apoyado en sus rodillas abre sus piernas para llevar a su amante.

Dick comienza a follarlo de verdad usando la prenda como rienda atrae a Robin hacia sus empujes, este grita y chilla contra la tela que también sirve como mordaza. Los párpados del joven héroe revolotean mientras sus ojos intentan rodar hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza. Su espalda se mantiene dolorosamente curvada sosteniendo su trasero en alto recibiendo las profundas penetraciones. Usando sus manos como apoyo principal cierra sus dedos sobre la tela que aún queda sobre el colchón.

—Bebé extrañe tanto tu culo, ninguna mujer es tan apretada como tú. ¿Extrañaste la polla de papi? ―Interroga Nightwing.

Damian chilla con más fuerza en respuesta.

—Claro que lo hiciste pequeña zorra, ¿extrañaste que te maltratara? ¿quieres que papi te azote? ―El menor intenta asentir con entusiasmos. De verdad está anhelando que Dick lo use como solía hacerlo.

—Fuiste un chico malo, Damian ¿Papi debería castigarte? ¿Acaso me engañaste mientras estaba muriendo? ―Dice jadeante, su voz suena cargada de lujuria―. Te vestiste como una puta debajo de tu uniforme ¿Qué pasa si algún maestro te veía? Solo yo puedo verte usando esto ¿Lo entiendes?

Tira de la prenda sacándola de la boca del adolescente. Cierra su gran mano sobre el cuello presionando el juvenil rostro contra el colchón. Deteniéndose profundamente en el interior de Robin para permitirle hablar.

—Fui muy malo papi, no te engañe porque solo amo tu polla. Pero me toque mucho estos meses. Vine aquí solo, hablé con muchas personas. No debí hacerlo, papi perdóname.

—¿Debí quedarme amnésico para no recordar lo malcriado que eres? ¿Te tocaste aun cuando lo tenías prohibido? ―Dick suena molesto.

—Si papi perdóname, por favor. Te extrañaba tanto papi, quería que me cogieras y me golpearas. No podía soportarlo ni un día más. ―ruega Damian.

Empuja de nuevo al interior del adolescente con la fuerza que le faltó anteriormente, el chico lo toma de forma maravillosa. Damian mete la almohada en su boca intentando callarse, las paredes del departamento son delgadas, no había mentido cuando dijo que si gritaba los vecinos lo oirían. Dick toma uno de los muslos manteniéndolo firmemente elevado. Golpea sus cuerpos juntos, con su palma abierta da un fuerte azote al pequeño trasero, para mantenerse apretándolo en sus dedos.

Robin se sacude ante los embates, las lagrimas bajan cálidas de sus ojos manchando la almohada, puede sentir su interior estirarse para albergar a su amante aún más profundo. Las rodillas le tiemblan ante la rudeza de los golpes, su lengua frota la tela, respirando con dificultad baja sus párpados concentrándose en la sensación de calor abrazador en su trasero.

Dick toma ambas mejillas del niño abriéndolo morbosamente para mirar como su estrecho trasero lo traga, la última vez que folló al chico fue en san Valentín y estaba ansioso de volver a hacerlo.

―Mañana, pequeña zorra. ―le dice al menor, inclinándose cerca de su oído su voz es forzada sonando fastidiado―. Te pondrás el conjunto azul y llevaras la falda de tu uniforme, te recogeré en la escuela, te llevare a un motel, para follarte como la sucia puta que eres.

Damian asiente, frotando su rostro en las almohadas. Suelta un largo gemido que es amortiguado por la tela, había extrañado eso, los juegos de rol con su hermano hacían su vida mas divertida. Además, no era como si necesitara ir a la escuela de todos modos. La boca de Dick se cierra sobre su hombro chupándolo y clavando sus dientes. El menor siente como es empujado cada vez mas arriba, los golpes en su vientre son dolorosamente placenteros, solo necesita un poco más, que Richard sea mas rudo. Maldice por debajo al no poder dejar salir su voz y vociferar lo que quiere.

El mayor toma su brazo lo dobla sobre la delgada espalda como si hiciera una llave logrando que Damian se curve mas angulosamente, el menor llora, el movimiento lo a tomado por sorpresa, siente su hombro y codo crujir. Es el ultimo empujón que necesita, muerde la almohada con fuerza sollozando al sentir su columna tronar por los golpes. Sus piernas se separan temblando, derramando su semen contra la cama, para caer sin fuerza sobre el desastre que hizo.

Dick jadea con la boca abierta aun penetrando el flácido cuerpo, los intestinos del menor lo han apretado de manera exquisita, folla al adolescente con fuerza oyéndolo dar cortos gruñidos en cada embate. Estrujando la cintura con fuerza lo atrae, hundiéndose tan profundo como puede. Damian grita, ahora sin tener la oportunidad de mantenerse callado, esta tan adentro que casi lo lastima. Se relame los labios vaciándose dentro de su hermano.

Damian toma las muñecas de Nightwing intentando empujarlo, pero Richard es más fuerte y se mantiene clavado en las cálidas entrañas llenando a Robin de esperma. No ha tenido un orgasmo asi en meses, el joven se revuelve sobre la cama y deja de luchar cuando su amante abandona sus entrañas. Cae manso sobre el colchón, con las piernas abiertas, su maltratado agujero reboza de semen tanto que escurre manchando sus muslos. Dick se mueve sentándose al borde del mueble, se pasa las manos por el cabello, su dolor de cabeza ha desaparecido. Mira al adolescente que aún tiembla.

―Damian ¿Estas bien? ―Solo es Damian cuándo esta siendo serio, demasiado molesto o preocupado. En es te caso es la segunda.

―Agua. ―pide el joven. Dick se levanta, las rodillas le tiemblan. Aun si se había acostado con la chica que era su “novia” no se comparaba a lo que tenía con Damian, revisa la habitación y agarra de uno de los muebles una botella de agua a medio tomar. Regresa para entregársela a su amante, este apenas levanta la parte superior de su cuerpo y bebe―. ¿Eres Dick?

―Claro que soy Dick. Contesta a lo que te pregunté.

―Si, estoy bien. Perdí un poco la condición por la falta de uso, pero puedo seguir adelante si es lo que quieres saber. ―el mayor sonríe, se acerca para besar la mejilla del joven y revolver su cabello―. Te extrañe mucho Richard.

―Yo también lo hice pequeña D; ¿Cómo quieres continuar?

― ¿Aun tienes?

―Sí, pensé en tirarlas, pero al final no pude hacerlo. ―Dick camina al armario, revuelve un montón de cajas de zapatos y lanza ropa fuera. Damian cierra sus ojos recuperando el aliento y relajándose sobre la tela. Esa siempre es la mejor parte.

Talia nunca lo golpeo de esa manera y Bruce jamás lo pensaría. Había sido Grayson el primero en reprenderlo así, le aterró la primera vez, pasando la humillación inicial, reincidió para ser “castigado” de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que terminaron en esto. Divisa con el rabillo del ojo al mayor que llega sentándose a su lado. Deja el cofre de madera sobre el suelo y lo abre para revisar el contenido.

La suave cuerda de color negros se envuelve en sus muñecas, no se opone, simplemente une sus palmas juntas. sus brazos son jalados hacia atrás colocando sus codos a la altura de sus ojos. Dick pasa la fibra por su cintura manteniendo los brazos del adolescente tensos. Damian oye el sonido de tela rasgándose para después dejar de sentir las bragas en su cuerpo.

―Te comprare otras cariño. Unas aún más hermosas. ―Dick acaricia su cabello, después su nuca, sus dedos presionan las mejillas del menor pidiéndole que abra la boca. La bola de unos 5 centímetros de diámetro se acerca sus labios.

―No las usaste con esa mujer ¿Verdad? ―Espeta con fastidio el menor. Dick se ríe.

―Nunca lo haría, esto es solo tuyo. ―El estudiante abre su boca para recibir la pelota entres sus dientes. El cuero negro rodea su cabeza cerrándose en su nuca. Richard mete uno de sus dedos entre sus mejillas y la mordaza comprobando la resistencia. Baja de la cama, revisa el cofre de nuevo, rodea el mueble quedando frente a la cama. Sujeta a Damian por los tobillos tirando del joven.

Colocado al borde de la cama de modo que solo su estomago y pecho descansan en el colchón. Sus piernas cuelgan apenas rozando los dedos de sus pies contra la alfombra. Esta doblado por la mitad con el trasero en alto. Con sus agudos sentidos siente al mayor moverse detrás de él, va a la ventana y cierra las cortinas, lo oye regresar las cosas al armario, ¿Por qué está tardando tanto? Damian mueve sus piernas con enfado.

Dick toma una de las mejillas en su mano, la aprieta y empieza a amasarla en círculos. El menor suspira apenas su amante lo toca, el mayor se arrodilla, muerde despacio uno de los muslos, sus manos se cierran alrededor de estos separándolos. Cuela sus dedos entre las medias y la deliciosa piel, desliza sus manos bajando la tela, presiona desde los muslos, hasta los tobillos sacando la prenda, para lanzarla en algún lugar del piso. Repitiendo el proceso de nuevo en la otra extremidad.

Su hermosa piel tostada luce exquisita una vez esta desnuda. Mira como su semen baja del interior del adolescente. Chupa el interior de las piernas, dejando una marca. Procede a repetir el proceso hasta las pequeñas rodillas, muerde y succiona la tierna carne. Damian exhala pesadamente, mastica el plástico entre sus dientes. La saliva se acumula densa en los agujeros de la pelota.

El sonido de la succión al ser rota, pone al chico alerta. Su amante se levanta, puede sentirlo de pie detrás de él. Dick pasa su dedo despacio por la cicatriz en la columna del menor, sin previo aviso siente el rígido cuero golpear su trasero. Richard lo acaricia, trazando la palabra que la paleta dejo marcada. “SLUT” se puede ver roja sobre la inocente piel, el mayor calcula, y azota de nuevo el mismo lugar, haciendo la marca mas pronunciada.

El estudiante se queja, Dick regresa golpeando más abajo, de nuevo un par de veces hasta conseguir el mismo resultado, aprieta la paleta en sus manos, dándole vuelta donde el cuero no tiene letras, azota a un ritmo constante, con bofetadas duras y rápidas hace al joven llorar con fuerza sobre la cama. Sus sollozos son retenidos por la mordaza, pero las lágrimas siguen bajando en gruesos torrentes de sus ojos, hipa y gimotea. Ese dolor sordo también pica, su carne quema demasiado sensible antes los choques. Su polla dura se frota contra la sábana haciéndolo alucinar.

Su hermano continúa aporreándolo con saña, sin darle descanso, perdió la cuenta después de 30, su cuerpo sigue siendo empujado por los azotes. Entonces se detiene de manera abrupta. Deja caer el implemento sobre el suelo, se dobla sobre Damian llevando su boca a una de las mejillas mancilladas, pasa su lengua húmeda dando apenas un poco de alivio al maltratado joven, Richard mete su mano bajo el cuerpo del adolescente tomando el pequeño pene, envuelve sus dedos sobre el miembro masturbándolo. Sin dejar de chupar a Robin, sacude su polla. El joven héroe se queja contra la pelota, esperó eso por meses, que Dick finalmente lo azotara. No necesitaba una razón, ambos simplemente lo extrañaban.

El pomo de la puerta principal se gira abriéndose, una mujer de no mas de 25 años camina por la sala. Deja una bolsa de plástico sobre la barra de la cocina, mira a su alrededor. Casi es medio día y su novio no le envió un mensaje, llamo a casa, pero no atendió. Richard tenía muchos problemas desde que perdió la memoria.

― ¿Ric? ―pregunta ella, moviéndose por la casa―. ¿Aun estas dormido? ¿Ric? ¿Estas en casa? Traje comida, me preocupé porque no llamaste.

Los sentidos extra desarrollados del menor oyen la voz de la mujer en la cocina. Se revuelve desesperado en la cama. Dick se detiene en el acto, toma la correa tirándola fuera de la boca del adolescente.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? Damian ¿Te lastimé? ¿Fue demasiado? ―la pelota cae llena de saliva, de la boca del menor gruesos hilos de liquido espeso resbalan por su barbilla. El joven jadea con la boca abierta, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire.

―Alguien, ―intenta articular entre respiraciones―. afuera, hay, afuera. Hay alguien afuera.

La mujer, se detiene delante de la puerta, toma el picaporte para girarlo. Dick abre el nudo en la cintura del niño dejando caer los delgados brazos laxos sobre la cama. Damian tirita, sus articulaciones duelen por el tiempo que fueron estiradas, sin fuerza intenta acomodar sus extremidades en una posición cómoda. Richard levanta una de las sábanas que yace sobre el suelo, la coloca sobre el cuerpo del menor, tratando inútilmente de cubrirlo con esta. El sonido de la cerradura negando se abrir hace al mayor soltar un suspiro.

― ¿Ric? ¿Estás en casa? ―Pregunta una voz femenina, se apresura a abrir la puerta, aún está solo en ropa interior. Agradece que Damian bloqueara la puerta cuando entró. El joven aun tiembla bajo la sábana.

― ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ―Dice, apenas abre un poco la entrada cubriendo con su cuerpo tanto como puede. La mujer frunce el entre cejo e intenta mirar adentro.

― ¿Estas bien? No me llamaste por la mañana y me preocupé, vine a ver si todo estaba correcto. ―Habla, moviendo su cabeza, mirando al interior de la recámara.

― ¿Todo de maravilla? No hay nada de que preocuparse. ―Ella vislumbra, el chaleco azul del uniforme escolar tendido en el suelo, sobre la cama cuelga la camisa de botones blanca y cubierto inútilmente con la sábana logra distinguir un bulto tembloroso.

― ¿Ric hay alguien mas aquí? ―La mujer se oye molesta, Dick se pasa la mano por el rostro con fastidio. “Ric, Ric, Ric” suena como el nombre de un imbécil. Se escribiría una carta a sí mismo para que la próxima vez que perdiera la memoria pensara un nombre mejor.

―Verás, recupere mis recuerdos. ―Contesta ya harto de ser llamado Ric. Se recarga sobre el marco de la puerta y estrecha mas el campo de visión de la mujer―. Así que _Ric_ ya no está. Lamento mucho esto, pero estaba saliendo con alguien antes del incidente. Y esa es la persona a quien amo. Tienes que irte.

El rostro de la mujer se entristece. ¿Asi se sintió su familia cuando lo perdieron?

―Ya veo. ―dice con pena en su voz―. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que suceder, déjame tomar algo del armario y me iré.

Dick lo medita.

―Dime que es, te lo daré.

―Déjame pasar, yo puedo tomarlo.

―Si no es muy urgente, dejaré este departamento mañana, puedes regresar por lo que sea que necesites. ―Dick escupe hastiado. La mujer lo mira con los ojos entre cerrados, empuja un poco la puerta y se mete a la habitación. No es como si pudiera pegarle o lanzarla fuera del cuarto de todos modos. Su mirada se dirige en primera instancia al saco azul, el cual levanta para extender en sus manos, es pequeño, demasiado pequeño. La camarera observa la prenda imaginando la altura que debe de tener la persona que vista esas ropas. Lo segundo que ve son las medias rojas junto a la paleta. Cerca de la cama, el cofre que estaba al fondo del armario y que Ric siempre parecía ignorar.

―Nunca mencionaste que te gustara esto. ―Comenta la mujer, los pantalones de Damian estan al otro lado de la habitación, lejos de los ojos chismosos de la antigua novia. El logo sobre el chaleco, reza “Escuela secundaria general de Metrópolis”

―No lo recordaba, ―se excusa el héroe. Arrebata la prenda de las manos de la chica y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

―Tampoco que te gustaban las mujeres tan jóvenes.

―No lo recordaba. ―repite, dará la menos información que pueda.

― ¿Qué tan joven es? ―ella se acerca tomando el borde de la sábana. La gran mano de Dick se cierra sobre su muñeca deteniéndola. La mira con ojos ardientes de odio.

―No lo hagas, te aseguro que no quieres ver quien esta debajo. ―La mano de Richard la aprieta haciéndole daño―. Toma lo que necesites y vete. Te enviaré lo que falte.

La chica se detiene, ese hombre claramente ya no era Ric. Retrocede dando dos pasos y camina al armario, intentando ignorar a la persona bajo la sábana, lo oye suspirar, revisa la parte superior y toma una caja metálica no muy grande. Dick está de pie detrás de ella, con los brazos cruzados intentando cubrir tanto como puede el bulto en la cama.

La camarera se muerde los labios conteniendo un sollozo, se da media vuelta con la caja en sus manos y avanza de regreso a la puerta. Sigue adelante sin mirar atrás. Eso es lo más cerca que han estado de ser descubiertos desde que empezó. Dick levanta la sábana, desata las manos del menor. Frota las muñecas y las besa, toma al niño por debajo de los hombros y lo levanta llevándolo consigo. Nightwing se recuesta sobre la cama, abrazando al menor. Damian aun tiembla, se sacude con violencia mientras su amante lo empuja contra su pecho.

― ¿Estas bien? ―Pregunta, el adolescente asiente. Rozando el pecho de su hermano con su nariz. Se acerca mas a él abrazándolo también.

― ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? ―Insiste Robin, Dick sonríe besando su cabello, pasa su mano por la espalda, reconfortándolo.

―Si, pero esta vez hagámoslo despacio. ―Richard toca el mentón levantándolo, presiona sus labios despacio sobre los de su amante, se vuelve dejando al joven sobre la cama, recargándose en sus codos sin aplastarlo, acaricia el cabello despacio, lento, pasa sus dedos por las cortas hebras obscuras. Damian lo mima también, rozando sus pequeñas manos en los amplios hombros, palpando la espalda, abrazándose juntos como si esperaran fundirse en uno mismo.

―Te amo. ―Le susurra Dick.

―Yo también te amo, aunque seas un imbécil. ―Corresponde el menor.

La camarera toma la bolsa que previamente dejó, mete la caja en ella y sale del departamento limpiándose los ojos. Frente a la entrada a punto de picar a la puerta la anciana que vive enfrente lleva un plato con una rebanada de pastel en sus manos.

―Oh, hija. ¿ya se ha ido Damian? ―Pregunta la vieja mujer. La chica frunce el ceño ¿Damian?

―Si, salió con Ric dijo que regresaría pronto. ¿Eso es para Damian? ―Contesta esperando sacar más información a la mujer.

―Si, es un muchachito maravilloso. Lo encontré en la entrada esta mañana, me ayudó a subir mis bolsas de compras. ―habla la mujer dando media vuelta.

―Claro que lo es, Ric habla de cuan amable es todo el tiempo. El esta muy orgulloso de Damian.

―Si tan solo mis nietos fueran tan amables como el, ¿Dices que Richard salió con él?

―Si, fueron al cine y después a almorzar.

― ¿Qué hacías tú en casa?

―Vine a buscar unas cosas, además no quiero interrumpir el tiempo de calidad de Ric con Dami.

―Es bueno que Richard haya salido con él, me dijo que su hermano lo había estado pasando muy mal desde que tuvo ese horrible accidente.

―Por supuesto, solo que venir desde Gotham hasta acá es algo un poco excesivo.

― ¿Gotham? Pero si traía un uniforme de la secundaria de Metrópolis. ―los cabos se terminan de juntar en la cabeza de la exnovia, el estómago se le revuelve con asco. No era una mujer quien estaba bajo las sabanas, era un niño. Ese supuesto hermano, el hijo de Bruce Wayne.

―Se escapo del colegio, pero la familia de Ric vive en Gotham. ―La anciana ríe.

―Parece un buen chico, si lo ves puedes decirle que hice ese pastel de zanahoria que le prometí. Que pase a mi casa a buscarlo.

―Si, no se preocupe. Ahora mismo le escribo un mensaje. ―la anciana abre su departamento regresando al interior.

―Te lo agradezco mucho. ―Dice para cerrar la puerta. La camarera sube al elevador y presiona el botón del primer piso. Saca su teléfono y comienza a teclear furiosa.

―Dick el teléfono suena. ―Habla el niño entre besos.

―Es un mensaje, si es algo más importante llamarán. ―Nightwing besa las mejillas del adolescente. Empujándose despacio en su interior, Damian aún esta sensible por los azotes. Lo rodea con sus brazos y piernas atrayendo a su amor más cerca. Dick se balancea despacio, enterrándose profundo en el joven, busca atientas la polla del más pequeño para tocarlo al ritmo de sus penetraciones.

―No me dejes de nuevo. ―pide en voz baja el chico.

―No lo haré corazón, nunca más.

…

Dick hurga en el armario de nueva cuenta, sacando las pertenencias de su ahora ex novia. La habitación ya esta limpia y ordenada, Damian se sienta, envuelto en una bata de baño en el borde de la cama. Su uniforme se está secando al igual que las sábanas sucias, seca su cabello frotándolo con la toalla al tiempo que mira a su hermano llenar la caja. El sonido de llamada de un móvil rompe la armonía que se había formado. El menor toma su teléfono de la mesita de noche y contesta.

― ¿¡Dónde demonios estás?! ―Grita su padre molesto. Damian aleja un poco el dispositivo de su oreja―. ¿¡Sabes lo preocupado que estoy!? Alfred fue a buscarte y le dijeron que nunca llegaste, pensé lo peor.

―Tranquilízate padre, estoy en Blüdheaven. ―Contesta con normalidad.

― ¿¡Qué diablos haces un Blüdheaven!?

―Primero que nada, no me grites. Estoy con Richard, no traje ni siquiera el uniforme de Robin, debiste deducir que no me escaparía a pelear sin mis herramientas, además nadie me vio irme de la escuela.

―Te hemos repetido que no molestes a Richard, debemos esperar a que recupere su memoria.

―Ya la recuperó. ―Interrumpe Damian.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Hiciste algo? ¿Lo golpeaste? Damian no debiste...

―No lo golpee, traje un viejo álbum de fotografías y le conté las historias de las fotos. ―Miente descaradamente el menor.

― ¿Es tu padre? ―pregunta Dick avanzando hacia la cama.

―Si, ¿Quieres hablar con él? ―Dick asiente en respuesta, se sienta a lado del adolescente y lo rodea con su brazo. Toma el teléfono de las manos del menor y lo lleva a su oreja.

― ¡Hey Bruce! ¿Qué tal todo? ―Habla con entusiasmo Nightwing.

― ¿Dick? ―Pregunta Batman. Richard se ríe.

―El mismo, Damian no me golpeó, pero, rayos alguien debió de hacerlo antes. ―El héroe se ríe de nuevo. Oye a Bruce aclararse la garganta al otro lado de la línea como si contuviera las lágrimas.

―Me alegro que estés de regreso hijo. ―dice su padre, los ojos se le ponen cristalinos al oír esas palabras―. Jason intento hacerlo, pero no lo dejamos.

―Creo que debería invitarle una cerveza a Jasón la próxima vez que lo vea. ―habla Dick con la voz quebrada. Damian le quita el teléfono de las manos.

― ¿Padre? ¿Qué le dijiste a Grayson? Lo hiciste llorar. ―regaña furioso el adolescente mirando a Dick cubrirse la boca, conteniendo un sollozo, Damian se pone de rodillas abrazando al mayor―. No tienes que venir por mí, me iré mañana.

―Alfred y yo estamos saliendo para allá, llegaremos en media hora, tal vez menos. ¿Hay algún helipuerto cerca? ―Habla Batman.

―El de la estación de policía, esta a un par de cuadras, que Pennyworth traiga comida, no hay nada que comer aquí y seguramente Dick extraña sus platillos. ―Ordena Damian.

―Estas en altavoz él te oyó, ya está empacando alimentos. Llegaremos pronto, avisare a Tim, Bárbara y Jason.

―Bien. ―Damian contesta, sonando algo molesto. Este era su momento con Dick, ahora toda la tropa ya se había unido―. Dense prisa.

Añade para después colgar. Lanza el teléfono a la cama abraza al hombre que aun llora.

―Estoy, estamos muy felices de tenerte de regreso Dick. Bienvenido de nuevo. ―dice un poco apenado Robin. Richard se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

―No sigas o me harás llorar más. ―advierte el vigilante.

―Te extrañe mucho, todos lo hicimos. ―Acepta Damian, abrazando a su pareja se dejan caer sobre la cama―. Por mucho que desee pasar el resto del día abrazándote, mi padre y el resto del circo vienen para acá, asi que debo vestirme.

Robin se revuelve besando a su amante, juntando sus labios despacio.

―Está bien, yo también debo de ponerme decente.

― ¿Revisaste el mensaje? ―pregunta el joven.

―Lo olvidé, ve a vestirte mientras lo contesto. ―Robin lo obedece, deja la cama para salir a buscar su uniforme, desbloquea su móvil para leer:

_Dice la vieja que vive enfrente que apenas termines de follar a tu hermano maldito degenerado lo envíes por pastel de Zanahoria y que esta muy feliz de que tu relación con Damian este mejorando. ―OXOX_

Su atractivo rostro se deforma en una mueca molesto, era una exnovia despechada. Nadie le creería.

― ¿Necesitaban algo? ―interroga el menor cuando regresa―. Me puse tu ropa interior por que rompiste la mía.

―Era mi jefe, ―contesta―. Preguntando si no iría a trabajar hoy, renunciare mañana.

Abre sus brazos, invitando al joven de nuevo a abrazarlo. Damian hace una mueca, pero accede.

―Dijiste que hablaste con la señora de enfrente.

―Ah, sí. Me dijo que haría pastel que fuera antes de irme para que me regalara un poco. ―Damian levanta su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

―No olvides ir a verla, se pondrá muy triste si no vas.

―Iré más tarde. ―Damian le da un corto beso, y se aleja para cerrar la corbata sobre su cuello. El sonido del timbre los desconcierta, se miran entre ellos con sorpresa. Dick se levanta tomando una camisa de manga larga del armario y poniéndosela, se cierra los pantalones y peina su cabello. Sale caminando hasta la puerta de la entrada con Damian detrás de él.

Al abrir la puerta, el sonido de la explosión de una pistola de confeti apenas opaca los gritos emocionados de 5 rostros demasiado conocidos en su entrada.

― ¡Bienvenido a casa, Dick! ―Gritan los 5 al unísono. Alfred al centro sostiene un pastel que dice “Feliz cumpleaños, Dick”. Tim y Bárbara cargan dos grandes cajas, Jasón un par de bolsas y Bruce un portafolios.

―Es lo mejor que pudimos conseguir, B. solo nos dio 20 minutos. Era esto o uno que decía “Despedida de soltera”. ―Se burla Jason, Dick se frota los ojos limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas.

―Estoy en casa. ―Contesta el héroe. Para recibir el abrazo que le ofrece su familia.


End file.
